Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Twist in Destinies: Book 1 Shooting Star
by ProtonMudkip
Summary: Adalet was a young girl who lived with her loving family, but when desperate times calls for desperate measures, she is called to help with the Pokèmon world. rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue - The journey

**AN: Well, here is my first story. Please be a little lenient on my writing, as I barely got started**

 **Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Twist in Destinies - Book 1: Shooting Star**

 _Hello_ thoughts

 _"Hello"_ Telepathy

 **Prologue**

As I look outside, I see the immense amount of water pouring down from the dark gray and gloomy sky. _Still no way to go for a walk,_ I thought. Sighing, I decided it would be best to type up the story I have in mind to pass time. Of course, things don't work like that. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a shadow of a figure enter my room. Must be my brother, I mused to myself, after all, he loves to hide in my room for a prank. So I paid no mind to it and went to my computer. After a few hours, my mother called me and my brother for dinner. Now normally I would be happy about what we were having, after all It was a juicy and tender steak with vegetables, specifically peas. But that day, I really was not feeling it. Almost the entirety of that day, nothing happened that actually was interesting or fun. Perhaps the most interesting thing that happened was when I asked my brother what he was doing in my room. When I had asked him that, his face was one that you would see if you told a child that the sky was green and it only looked blue. It was a face of complete confusion. He had absolutely no idea what I was talking about, proven even more when he asked in a confused tone, "What are you talking about Adalet?"

When he asked this I grew curious about who entered my room. So after dinner, naturally I went in my room to see who it was. Or rather what it was. When I entered my room, I saw an odd being hiding in the shadows of its cloak. Its form was of a woman, but it was definitely not human. After all, who would be able to use a single cloak to be able to cover the whole body. It was not possible! But oddly enough, the presence of the being felt warm and soothing. It felt welcoming, like everything would be fine. There was only one person I felt this around, and that was my mother, when I was a lot younger. _Why do I feel so safe?_ I think to myself. _And why is this 'thing' here in the first place?_

As though reading my thoughts, whatever was in my room spoke up in a serene voice, "I prefer not to be called a 'thing,'" Definitely female. "And to answer the question of why I am here, I am looking for help." And definitely able to read my thoughts. So, taking the notion that it is able to read my thoughts, I decide to think what I am going to say.

 _What are you?_ I thought, _And what do you need help with?_ To answer my first question, she took of her cloak, revealing an elegant form. For something that looks like 5-foot-3, she seems exceedingly light. She has green hair and seems to be floating; drifting to move as well. I remember what this being is capable of, which explains why she was able to read my mind, but I can't recall the name of the being. After what seemed like an eternity, though it was only a few seconds, she spoke again.

"Have you ever wondered what is out there away from this world?" the being asks.

"Yes I have," I reply aloud, "But you're avoiding-" the realization hit me of why she ask that question. "Oh that's what you need help with. You need help to travel back to where you belong." or so I thought.

The being shakes her head, "No, that's not it. The world I belong to needs saving. I believe you are one the best choices for this, but the choice to go or not is yours to make. But keep in mind you will not be alone in this endeavor, if you so choose to help."

 _I could go_ , I think to myself, forgetting that she could read my mind, _but I am no hero. I am not sure what to do here._

"The best of heroes have doubts about themselves, yet they push to do everything they can do to help. It would be best to remember that before making this decision." and she read my thoughts...AGAIN.

"Alright I guess," I had decided, "But don't expect any miracles."

"Good! I knew you would agree," she says. more like you convinced me, I thought, though that doesn't matter. it was still my decision. She speaks up, "So if you would follow me through this portal…" she trails off. I had a theory as to why she did, but that was doubtful. I still asked though.

"You are going to take my memories away aren't you? I ask because if that's the case it's fine."

"Hm, good decision! You showed the same determination as the last! So let's go!" she says excitedly, also proving that I was on spot with the theory. So we walked through the shining portal of goodness.

When inside the being had disappeared, but that did not really matter. What DID matter is that there was a voice surrounding the place, it sounded graceful and comforting, but it was definitely not of the being that brought me here. It also seemed to be in my head.

 _"Welcome to the light void between the worlds! I have a few questions for before I let you go,"_ It said

When I tried to speak I could not. It was as though I did not have a body as well. I looked down and saw I did not. I panic a little before I thought of something. What if I use my thoughts to speak?

 _Ask away! I want to get done asap_. I thought. It seemed to work as the voice spoke again.

 _"OK, but please answer them to the best of your ability,"_ That was its reply. It then asked a very odd question. _"If you found a wallet on the side of the road, what would you do?"_

 _What does this have to do with anything?!_ I 'shouted', _Why did you even ask that?_

 _"You'll see in time,"_ was the answer it gave, _"so please answer the question."_

Sighing, I replied with an answer, _I would try to find the owner, unless there is no ID. If I can't, I would give it to someone who might._

 _"Alright, how about if if someone was harassing another person inappropriately, or was hurting them?"_ the voice asked, _"What would you do then?"_

With immense resolve that I thought I never had, I made a powerful reply, _Depends on what the victim had done. If he had said something to insult the offender without knowledge of who he is, then it is the victim's problem. Otherwise, I would alert the authorities and make sure the offender does not get away._

 _"Good answer!"_ the voice replies, _"But are you willing to give a second chance to where it is due or are you a holder of grudges?"_

I gave that question a long thought. I could not know this. I had never been in that kind of situation. I finally gave a reply.

 _I...I don't know the answer to that._ I thought hesitantly.

I felt a deep comfort. _"You have answered truthfully then, Adalet. You are a very honest woman. You admit you do not know everything, yet you will admit to what you do know. such is a great quality. But I ask that you try to avoid grudges the best you can. Goodluck!"_ And with that I blackout.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Beginnings of a legend

**Pokémon: Twist in Destinies - Book 1: Memories of the Past**

 **Chapter 1 - The Beginnings**

 _Where…? I feel a breeze…yet I do not remember sleeping outside…_ I thought, but then I notice something. _Who am I for that matter? I can't seem to remember…_ I then hear a female voice that sounded panicked. _hm…I wonder who it is._

"Wake up! Please! Wake up!" the voice said, as I felt shaking. Then panicked even more. "What if he is dead! If you are alive give me a sign!"

"You know you cannot assume gender…" another voice says, this one male. "as for all we know this one could be a she." I start to get up to see who is speaking. "Oh look! She is alive!" the female voice exclaims. The male starts chuckling, and then said, "You seem to always assume the worst Dolores."

I open my eyes to see… creatures. That and I feel to be a smaller size now when looking at them. One of the creatures is mostly yellow, with brown streaks on the back. the tail looks like a lightning bolt with a heart at the end. _Must be the female,_ I thought, though I did not know where that thought came from. This creature also seemed to look incredibly similar to a rodent. This one is a pikachu. The other one, which I assume to be male, is about the same size. It has a tail that looks like a fin, and is mostly blue. there are orange…things on the face. I guess the best way to describe him is that he looks similar to a mud fish. This one is a mudkip. Also they are not looking at me, and seem to be arguing.

"Well most of the time it is right, Ayumu!" Dolores exclaims. Ayumu just shakes his head.

"Maybe it is because you make it correct," he said seriously. He then switches into a teasing tone, smiling, finishing with, "I have seen you do that at some points."

Dolores seems to get frustrated at that comment. She shot back, "Well when's the last time you were correct about something, and it did NOT get us in trouble just because you were correct?"

Ayumu laughed. He laughed so loud that it would make a drill sergeant proud, if he were not laughing of course. He then said, sticking his tongue out, "Just now!" _He was probably sure I was not dead then,_ I thought, _but then, who would...other than an optimist of course._ Ayumu did not seem to be an optimist. He seemed more like someone who loves to crack a joke if the situation allows. He then looked at me with a knowing glance, as though he knew exactly what I was going through. _Does he know something that I do not?_

Dolores was calmed down after that remark and said, "That remains to be seen…" she then turned to me and asked, "What are you doing out of the mountains? Your people usually lives there until they are older…" she trailed off.

Ayumu decided to say something before I answered anything. "Instead of that, could you tell us your name? The dunce over there-" he was cut off by Dolores's indignant " **HEY!** " but seemed to not pay attention to her. "-seems to not be able to ask the correct FIRST questions," and I notice his emphasis on 'first.' I smiled.

"Adalet. My name is Adalet," I answered. I then look at Dolores, who seemed to be torn between being upset at Ayumu and surprise toward me. _I wonder where that surprise came from..._ I thought before I continued, "And it seems to me that you two have not known each other for long, yet trust each other enough to make teasing remarks." That got Dolores to smile.

"You're right," Dolores replied, "we have not known each other for long. We only met a week ago. That did not stop him from making every teasing remark he could to me."

"Well you are so **easy** to tease. Why would I not tease you?" Ayumu said. But I grew a little confused. _How many times had he got correct prediction within that week?_ I thought warily. then a new thought came, _Why am I here? I should not tell them I was human I guess...I mean it_ _ **can**_ _wait..._

"Someone Help!" I hear someone scream. I then hear a soft flapping sound. from behind Ayumu and Dolores was a butterfly. Actually, 'a butterfly' does not describe this one enough at all. of all things, it has a purple body with light red eyes. It has wings of a common butterfly pattern, yet you could easily tell the difference, mostly because the butterfly was extremely over sized. It also has hands. _Wait,_ I thought, _why does it have_ _ **hands**_ _?_ It did not matter, though, because it stops in front of us, begging for help. Before anyone could ask what is wrong, Ayumu speaks up.

"Let me guess, Fray, Caiter fell into a fissure that had opened up fairly recently and you could not get him because of the beings that had attacked you out of a frenzied rage, and you are asking us to help because you fear what would happen to your child if you went to a rescue team." Ayumu said, rather quickly too, and seems very sure of it. _Why is that?_ I thought. The Butterfree, named Fray, nods, confirming what Ayumu had just said. _How did he know!?_ I thought, when I found he was right. Ayumu nods as well and then turns to Dolores and I, saying, "We should really help. I do not know what will happen if we don't." He looks at me and I mentally shudder, as it is obvious he knows something. _He knows…_ I thought, _He very much so knows..._

I then hear a voice in my head that seems familiar, but I cannot remember who it belonged to. ' _Do not be afraid of him. He does know, but any misgivings he has to you will be because of your own actions. He is just worried what might happen and it is troubling him greatly,'_ and with that my fear suddenly vanished, replaced with a feeling of comfort. No not comfort. A comforting presence. I couldn't explain it, but I felt a comforting presence. It is was though someone will watch over me and ensure I will be able to keep going.

I then realised a little of who Ayumu is. He is a seer of sorts, but it seems that he prefers to take action himself. Anyways, all that aside, we were off to rescue the child known as Caiter. All was well until we got to the fissure, which was where the little guy was stranded. As soon as we got there we heard growling. I don't know how, but I 'felt' something lunging at me from behind. I reacted immediately. I turned and punched a small white and black bird, a Starly to be specific, on it's beak. Hard. Like, 'I did not know I could hit that hard' hard. What I am saying is it was an extremely hard hit. And, oddly enough, it was still up with nothing broken. I could not think of something to say to the Starly, so I simply said this, "You are going to have a bad time."* The Starly screeched, then it charged, only for a similar result to happen. But this time it was unmoving, unconscious. I turn around to see Ayumu and Dolores facing foes as well. Ayumu facing a brown bird with black around its eyes, a Pidgey, and Dolores facing a…seed...thing, a Seedot.

 _Ok so seeds can be a sentient and intelligent being here..._ I thought, charging at the Ayumu's foe. The brown bird sees me and tries to fly away, only for me to leap higher than I should and tackle it down, back to the ground. It struggles, trying to get me off, but I hold firm, rendering it unable to move. It stops struggling in defeat, and I pick it up, and slam on the ground as hard as I could. Which led to a small crater being formed from the impact. But this bird is just simply unconscious, with no broken bones either, as well. I looked towards Dolores, deciding to check on how well she is doing on the seed creature, only to see her done, and right behind me, with a look that said, 'you should not have been able to do that.' _Oh boy…_ I thought, as I see a silent conservation between Dolores and Ayumu. Ayumu mouths something and Dolores lets it drop, and silence ensues. Ayumu speaks up, saying, "We should keep moving." And with that, we proceeded to jump into the fissure, down into its depths and where a place that Ayumu had called a Mystery Dungeon is. Sounds like fun.

 **AN: Well then, I guess I will continue this when I find the inspiration to do so. I currently need to ensure I pass school at this point in time, so it may be awhile before this gets updated. CHEERS!**


End file.
